What do the Naruto characters think of you?
by xXAsalemXx
Summary: Woo! This is my second story, although it's not much of a story, it's a quiz, and I'm hoping it does well. The title is pretty self-explanitary. Please give it a chance! T to be safe.


**Heyloo! It's me again! I'm still going to be working on "Restart" but I had this idea and really wanted to do this! I actually found things like this on , and it was totally awesome so I tried it. So, this is what you do:**

**DIRECTIONS!!**

**1.Okay, so, you copy and paste all the questions and stuff onto a review or PM, either one, I don't mind.**

**2.You answer all of the questions. Don't give me your last name or anything, that's dangerous.**

**3.You send it to me, and if you want a oneshot of some kind, tell me at the bottom of the quiz. I'll send it back to you with answers of what all the Naruto characters think of you.**

**4.Be VERY DETAILED!! The more detailed you are, the better results you get. You can even put past experiences with some of the characters in the part where it asks what you think of them.**

**5.This is FOR GIRLS ONLY!**

**I hoped you like it! Enjoy!**

I hope you read all of that at the top…

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Looks: (A picture would be nice, but you would have to give me a link to the picture. It won't show up otherwise)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Past (optional):

Strengths:

Weaknesses (or flaws):

Crush (if any):

Team:

Friends:

Family:

Kekkei Genkai (only one please):

--What do you think of these characters--

Naruto:

Sasuke:

Sakura:

Kakashi:

Ino:

Chouji:

Shikamaru:

Asuma:

Kiba:

Akamaru:

Hinata:

Shino:

Kurunai:

Rock Lee:

Neji:

Tenten:

Gai:

Gaara:

Temari:

Kankuro:

Baki (The sand sib's sensei):

Itachi:

Kisame:

The akatski (in general):

--Role Play!!--

Okay, so you're walking down the street when you notice something in the corner of your eye. You go to pick it up and see it's a diamond ring, probably worth a lot of money. What do you do in regards to the ring?

It's time to choose teams, who do you hope you are paired up with and why?

During lunch period, after picking teams, you're walking through the building, when you stumble upon a room that beholds Sasuke, in the middle of the room, tied up and gagged…What are you thinking, and what do you do?

It's a day off of training with the team, how do you spend it?

There's a masquerade ball coming up (I know, cliché, but I couldn't resist!) your going whether you like it or not, what do you wear and who do you dance with? Did you even know who it was who you danced with?

It's the start of the chunin exam! Are you excited or scared shitless? Why?

One night, you see Gaara sitting up on a roof alone, do you go up to see if anything's wrong?

(This is for people who said yes) When you ask him what is wrong, he doesn't pay attention to who you are, and asks you, "What is Love?" How do you respond? What are you thinking?

One day, Naruto walks up to you, and, stuttering profusely, asks if you'd like to go get some ramen with him, like a date. What do you do?

You're training in the forest, when Sasuke comes along and asks you to fight him, you do (even if you don't want to, he claimed you were afraid of him and teased you until you did) after the fight, you both sat down on the grass. Who won?

Well, whoever won, you were both tired, and panting heavily. You wee looking down at the ground, then, as soon as you look up, Sasuke is kissing you. (That's right, KISSING YOU!! I know its SSOOOO OOC but whatever) What are you thinking, what do you say, and what do you do?

One day, you were sitting at the bridge, when someone pushed you in. You came out sputtering curses and splashing the water out of anger, and you swam to the shore, and you saw it was Naruto who had done it, and just when you were about to kill him, you noticed him looking at you strangely. You look down only to realize you were wearing a WHITE shirt at the time and it was so obviously see through, showing off your (very stylish) red lacy bra, how do you react?

What is your dream guy like (oh, come one, you know we ALL have one, if you answer this, instead of saying 'I don't have one' I will tell you mine)?

What is your favorite pastime (don't give me a real one unless it will intertwine with your character in this quiz)?

Do you have any arch-enemies, or used-to-be arch-enemies?

(I know this has nothing to do with Naruto, but I need to know) Did you like the quiz? If not, what did I do wrong?

**Thank you so much for taking the quiz!! If you want me to make a story I will, but I can't guarantee it will be any good, and it will be a oneshot. Also, if you liked it, please tell people, because I would think a lot of people use the search engine and look up couples to read about, so they won't find this since it has nothing to do with a story or any couple (except maybe ? X OC but that won't be in the summary). I hope you were very detailed, and I hope you liked the quiz! I'll get back to you with the answers just as soon as possible!**


End file.
